The purpose of the research is to provide a thorough, longer term follow-up on the effectiveness of the applied learning techniques used in projects 7 R18 AA 00197 "Prevention of Alcoholism in the Community" and 1 R MH 22317 "Integrated Behavior Change Techniques for Alcoholics" at Pomona College and Patton State Hospital, respectively. Techniques used in this ongoing research are combinations of the following: videotape self-confrontation of drunken behavior; discrimination training for blood alcohol levels; aversion conditioning for overconsumption; training for alternatives to drinking; alcohol education; behavior counseling; and follow-up and booster sessions. Subjects in these studies who have not yet received one full year of booster sessions following the basic training program will receive them during the first year of the proposed research. An intensive follow-up in the natural environment as well as at the research office on the 140 men and women alcoholics and problem drinkers, as well as dropouts, in the studies will make it possible to determine whether or not these procedures have significant longer term value in altering the drinking habits and related problems of the alcohol abuser in our society. An evaluation of subject characteristics, especially drinking history variables, will be related to outcome in order to predict the specific type of alcohol abuser for whom these techniques have the greatest probability of success. From the results it will be possible to (1) provide detailed information and guidelines for the establishment of treatment programs and alcoholism prevention centers based on psychological learning theory, (2) to construct a Behavior Adequacy Scale which may be used to predict which alcohol abusers are likely to benefit from the treatment, and (3) to make an educational and training film.